


World Turned Upside Down

by CaptRocket



Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven Challenge [13]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket
Summary: This is a WIP (work in progress) for the 31 Days of Wayhaven challenge for AU.Unit Bravo is up against a magic welder who sends Emma into an alternate universe where nothing is right.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956121
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	World Turned Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this, depends on reader's interest. It's much shorter than I usually post but I'm curious to see what you think.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The last sound Emma heard was Nate yelling her name. Telling her to move out of the path of the supernatural's spell that they were casting but it was all too late. She felt the ground begin to crumble beneath her boots. 

"NATE!" she screamed out just before the ground swallowed her entirely. 

He was too late to reach her. By time he dropped to the ground where she stood the dirt had reformed, becoming silent again. Nate’s fists pounded into the ground in anger as he cried out. 

"No!" He clambered to his feet, spinning around. "What did you do to her?"

The woman stared at him with lilac eyes, keeping her hands outstretched in front of her. Her fingers still moving as she prepared to cast another spell. "Where you'll never find her, vampire."

Adam rushed across the field to come up quickly behind the green skinned magic caster. The hilt of his sword struck the woman in the back of her head as Mason came out to get on top of the being's back to restrain her wrists.

"Where's Ems?" Mason growled as he pulled the woman to her feet. 

The woman cackled as she looked at the four members of Unit Bravo. "Gone. Far from your reaches." She focused her lilac eyes on Nate, a twisted grin distorting her already grotesque features. "Where your love won't reach her. Where she will be alone and unwanted."

"Get her out of here," Adam said as he turned to Mason and Felix. Waiting until they were gone, Adam turned back to Nate, frowning. "We'll find her."

Nate shook his head, staring at the ground where Emma last stood. Only charred grass remained. "I don't know, Adam. Something doesn't feel right."

Placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, Adam tried to pull him away. "Come. We'll get back and interrogate her at the facility. We'll find something so we can find the detective."

He looked at the spot one last time before turning away. "I hope you're right."

As they began to walk away a bright red flash of light appeared behind them. Turning they covered their eyes until the smoke had dissipated. Laying on the ground was Emma's body. Nate rushed over to her, dropping to her knees. 

"Emma!" he cried out as he scooped her into his arms. Feeling a faint heartbeat, he turned back to Adam. "She needs medical attention. We have to get her back. Now."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emma woke up to find herself laying on her back on a bed in the medical unit at one of the Agency facilities. Her body felt heavy, still drowsy from whatever spell that the supernatural had cast on her. Raising her hand, she found an IV taped to her arm. The other was a blood pressure cuff. A variety of wires connected to electrodes across her chest to monitor her heart rate. 

"Once again you survived," Elidor said as he looked over the clipboard at her. A wide smile on his face. "I thought it was cats that had nine lives, not humans."

Emma smiled, shaking her head. "I'm getting close to maxing out if that's the case."

"I'm glad you're awake. Someond will be very happy to see you." He helped me sit up and adjusted the pillows behind me. He chuckled as he turned towards the door. "He's pacing outside like a caged tiger."

She smiled as she watched the door opened and the members of Unit Bravo entered the room. Her eyes instantly fell on Nate as he walked in, that soft smile on his face as he stood at the foot of the bed. 

"Happy to see you're awake, detective," Nate said.

Frowning, Emma looked at him curiously. "Detective?" she thought. But before she could question him, Adam ran into the room to her bed. His arms wrapping around her in a strong embrace.

"Wha -- ?"

His hands cupped her cheeks as he leaned closer to kiss her passionately. Emma's eyes widened in surprise as she tried to remove herself from the kiss.

His green eyes stared at her as he pulled away. Adam removed himself from the bed and took several steps away from her.

"You're not my Emma. Who are you?"

Emma stared up at four incredibly surprised vampires whom she was certain wore the same confused expression as she did. 

"She's Detective Emma Kingston," a man said as he entered the room. "Just not our Emma."

Her eyes looked past the four vampires to the new man who now stood at the side of her bed. Same emerald eyes as hers but his hair was darker brown. Tall, muscular beneath the well-tailored suit he wore. His hands clasped behind his back as he looked down at her.

"Hello, Emma. Let me introduce myself," he said with a warm smile. "I'm Agent Kingston. You're father."


End file.
